1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recreational devices. More particularly, it relates to a play set adapted for use in school playgrounds, back yards and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swing sets for playground and backyard use are known, including those having slides and arm swings for small children. Also known are treehouses, firemen's poles such as firemen slide down when rushing to get their fire engines, and gym sets, including various kinds of exercise bars and parallel, hand-swinging, or walking bars. However, to date no one has provided a unit containing more than one of the aforesaid recreational items adapted to be used at a single location within confined quarters.